wais_sketchbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Deiwos
This is my prototype Camp that houses children of Indo-European Gods. Description The interest in the sunken city of Atlantis have raged on for decades. Though interests have waned in some areas, people have spend large sums of money and even their lives to find this location that has "vanished". Two and half millenias ago, Plato wrote about the island of Atlantis located beyond the Pillars of Hercules (now Gibraltar) lived peacefully until its residents were overcome by greed and conquests and was sunk by the orders of Poseidon. All of its buildings, palaces, temples and its millions of inhabitants plunged under the sea never to return. Long ago during the continental shift, a civilization of humans resided in a landmass that was stuck between Africa, India and Australia. These people had much advanced technology and were highly intelligent. As the continents drifted, developed their own early culture separate from others. Eras past, now Atlantis was a sprawling metropolis. It's peoples had technology so much advanced than their envious neighbours. As they were an island in the Southern Island, they were fishermen and the bounty of the sea provided them with everything they need. Their fondness of exploration and understanding other culture made them friends with nearly all of its neighbours. Their religion spread enough that some of the tribes even formed their own versions of them. Religion of Atlantis Plaot was mistaken when he said that the Altanteans were ruled by the sons of Poseidon. Understandable, since Atlantis sunk and left no trace of its religion. In truth, Atlantis was founded by Nepot, the ruler of the sea. He fulfilled the fatherly role akin to Jupiter but with a oceanic influence. Nepot by Plato's time, was conflated with Oceanus or Poseidon. Despite this, Nepot had much more elder and powerful parents. Nepot's father was Worsanos, the god of the celestial sea. Nepot married Nerrita, a goddess of the drowned. For marrying such a disgusting creature, Nerrita and Nepot were banished from the heavenly realm to the sea. Nepot had two children, Sehul, the solar goddess and Mehnu, the lunar god of the tides and knowledge. Other myths contradict such claim making them the children of Dyaus Pater and Arta or Heusos. Nepots and Nerrita had five sons who would become the kings of Atlantis. Like any gods of any pantheon, they had complex personalities but had lost over the generations of corruption and decay. The information about the former pantheon is distorted and contradictory to say the least. The Sinking After a millenia of ruling a paradise, something went wrong. The Atlanteans began to venerate their gods in stranger ways. Darker magics were used by the priests to venerate them. No one is exactly sure what caused it. Atlantis, the bastion of knowledge was now a dystopian island. The subtlety of change is not certain. One knows that the Atlanteans began to attack. Those who befriend these people were suddenly attacked. Raids and naval wars began. One civilization after another, the Atlanteans took control. Meanwhile, the gods were having problems of their own. The once-wise and powerful guardians of a civilization attacked them. Their appearance were warped reflecting their decay of their minds. They unleashed their mortal enemies upon the other pantheons. It was then the gods finally took action. Every pantheon of the world unleashed their war gods to attack the Realm of the Gods. However, they were unable to dismember them. The mighty Atlantean gods were finally sealed and put to sleep and frozen forever. Atlantis meanwhile was sieged by the gods and finally destroyed. Any survivors from the ruined city were slayed. Every vestige of the city and its people felt the wrath of the other pantheons. If those Atlanteans were found, they were target of mass murders by the people. Those who fell into the sea were transformed into sea spirits by Nepots. These were also killed by Poseidon and the sea gods. The gods understood what had happeend to Atlantis and swore on oath that they would never speak of the city again. Atlantis was then sealed the gods under miles of ice. This area would be later known as Antartica. The Reawakening The Atlantean gods or Indo-European as the other gods euphemistically referred, stirred from the sleep when the ice-shelves began to melt around the South Pole. They escaped their prisons and saw their once-glorious city destroyed and beneath huge ice-shelves. Now more vengeful than ever, the gods are preparing the other pantheon's demises from their realm. Gods - The Pandaemonium The Indo-European gods are the progenitors of other pantheons. The Olympians were once their aspects only to split off and form a pantheon of their own. Following are the all usable gods from the pantheon. Arta The goddess of order and justice, she had an important part of the Indo-European pantheon. She was a wife of Dyeus Pater and possible mother to the Moon and the Sun. Her aspects included Artemis Ephesios, Asha, Aletheia and Arianrhod. Her children are protectors of justice and the weak sometimes even vengeful people. Her time in the prison has transformed her into a hardened goddess resembling Nemesis or Invidia ready to strike upon any mortal that she finds guilty. Dehnu The goddess of the rivers. She split herself open so that water can be brought to the world. Dehnu during the war against the gods gave birth to Vitra, the personification of drought to combat against the Devas and their forces. After giving birth, Dehnu escaped and has been wandering the world under various guises. Dehnu often appears as beautiful Turkish woman with various occupations, ranging from a nurse to a professional torturer. Her aspects included in Danu (Irish), Danu (Vedic) and various rivers that she presided over bears her name, Danube, Donets and Dniepr. Dyeus Pater The god of the day-lit sky and the husband of Pleto. He was the supreme ruler of the Indo-European gods. He represented the iron-grip of authority. He was eventually overthrown after the gods discovered his madness for conquest. His battles were the most tiresome as he was a supreme god. He could not be easily defeated. He was eventually put to slumber and frozen. His aspects include Dyaus Pita, Zeus and Jupiter. Dying God The Dying God had many names. He was the lord of springtime, vegetation and the Earth itself. Every winter, he went to the underworld to serve Welnos in his fields. When he returns, harsh winter ends and the springtime begins. The Dying God is always described as handsome and gentle at heart. He went to the prison willingly. His aspects include Adonis, Persephone, Tammuz and Ishtar. Hekwona The horse goddess, Hekwona protected kings and those who will become king. Denying her of romance is utterly impossible. She was lustful and had many mates to match. Perkunos was her husband. Hekwona never cares for her children but rather abandons them.Because of her immense power and ambiguity of motivation, Hekwona is not a "fun" goddess, and is not one to be lightly approached. Her aspects included Epona, Rhiannon, Athena, Hera, Medb, the Morrigan and Madhavi. Heuos(tro) The goddess of day, fire and the hearth, she was the kindler of sunlight. A beautiful deity of dawn, she represented a time which was neither night or day. Heuos was the keeper of the gates that release the sun chariot onto the Earth to bring light. Heuos was also the goddess of age to mortals. Everyday, Heuos makes the world youthful and lively once again but she also brings a day closer to death. Like the other gods, she was put to sleep even though she remained neutral. Heuos' aspects include Eos, Aurora, Ushas, Ausra, Auseklis, Esus, Iaro. As Heusotro, she was the goddess of home and the fireplace held with high importance. Her aspects included Hestia, Vesta and Astghik or possibly Ostara and Austija. Horse Twins The twin gods, they were the sons of Dyeus Pater and the brothers of S'hen (the goddess of the sun). The gods of dance and protectors of justice, they protected sailors from the harmful effects of storms and seas. They guided mankinds towards the art of warfare (naval and land) and farming. The Horse Twins accompanied S'hen. One accompanies her in the morning while the other protects her at night. Their aspects included the Dioscouri (Castor and Polydectes), twins of Macha, Hengist and Horsa, Lel and Polel and Asveniai. Their banishment to the South Pole angered them alot and are planning to strike back against the other gods. Kols/Kleye The goddess of the death, she was associated as a psychopomp, a deity who brought the dead to the underworld. To most, Kols appears as a beautiful young woman dressed in pure white. Kols' aspect include Hel, Keres, Kalypso, Ereshkigal and Sarva. After the defeat at the hands of the other gods, Kols retreated to the underworld coronating herself as the queen. Marmor The god of war, nothing primarily was known about him. Marmor after being defeated by Ares retreated and was imprisoned along with the other Indo-European gods. Now freed, he has been calculating and meticlously planning the end of all civilizations. No one dares mention his defeat against his own aspect as it is where his brunt of rage is directed at. Marmor's aspects included Ares, Mars and Maris. Mehnu Also known as Louksnos, the moon god of the Indo-European religion is one of the most handsome, luminous gods to shine on the world. Most of the gods who see him become awestruck or even attracted. The god of the night sky, he was also the god of healing. Mehnu is known as the man on the moon. He has little care for the gods and mankind only to focus on the movement of heavens around the Eath. He was also the god of thinking and memories. He was bound by Selene, the Morrigan, Mani and Bendis. His aspects are Soma, Mani, Meness, Jarilo and Mene. Nepots The lord of the sea, he was the ruler of the watery underworld of the drowned. Nepots hold the secrets and wisdoms only heard of by the most ancient of gods. The sea god was also the guardian of wells which are always believed to have secrets. Nepots was the unbridled ruler of the waves along with his wife, Nerrita. During the Pandaemonian Wars, Neptonys remain in hiding from the other gods but eventually sealed away by Poseidon and other water deities in order to prevent the world from flooding. His aspects included Apam Napat, Nechtan, Nethuns and Neptune. Penhunos The god of woodlands. He taught humanity about domestication, agriculture and blessings of the wild. He was the former ruler of Arcadia until usurped by Pan and later Faunus. Pehunus' plan was to conquer the whole planet and transform other realms into pleasant woodlands. He never knew that this would throw the world off-balance. He was finally sealed away. His aspects include Pan, Faunus, Pashupati and Pashan. Pax may be related to him. Perkuwnos The god of lightning and thunder, he was the god who brought fertility and rain along with storms. The Striker is the right-hand man of Dyeus Pater. He eventually was sealed away by Thor and Hadad. His aspects include Parjanya, Perkunas, Prokris, Frigg, Perun and Fjorgyn. Pleto/Plithri The goddess of plenty and fertility. She was the goddess of rivers and supplies fresh water for agriculture. She was once a gentle matron of the Indo-European gods until she was toppled out of her throne along with her husband to Atlantis. Ever since, her awakening, Plithri has been devolved into a mad figure ready to exact her vengeance against the Devas who had sealed her. Her aspects included Lelwanni, Pretiwi, Leto, Plutus and Latona. Priheh The goddess of love, she had been sealed away willingly so that she can keep the Pandaemonium in check. She was also the goddess of gardens and flowers. Priheh was sought for her blessing of fertility. Her aspects include Freya, Priapos, Flora, Priye, Paraskeva and Perendi. Sehul/Sh'en The goddess of the sun. she was the daughter of Dyaus Pater. Hueos may have been Sehul's mother as Hueos was the goddess who would send the sun to bring light to the world. The heavenly sun goddess is temperamental and destructive to those who disobey her. Sehul was later captured and trapped along with other gods by Helios and Saule. Sehul when she has gained full power shall return to the sky and take over the sun. As Sh'en she was the goddess of the setting sun and rebirth. Her aspects were Surya, Helen, Saules and Helios. Mannu Mannu was the god of sacrifices and the blessing that people receive from it. Mannu killed Yama in order to create the world. As such, he was the first priest while Yama was the first to be sacrificed. Mannu was the ancestor of humanity. The ancestor of mankind eventually ascended to become a god amongst the Pandaemonium. Welnos The god of cattle and protector of flocks. He guarded the fields of the dead in the Pandaemonic underworld. Welnos was unwillingly captured by the Lithuanian gods and sealed along with the rest of the pantheon. Welnos after his wake is unsatisfied to see that Kols has taken over as the Queen of the Dead. Welnos' aspects include Veles, Velnias and Ullr. Worsanos/Vaurana The god of the celestial sea and the sky. Worsanos was once a powerful deity that ruled over the world until usurped by Dyeus Pater and thrown to the skies to be adorned as a constellation. Worsanos controlled the stars and the water. He was finally sealed by the star gods after trying to take advantage of the war to take control of Dyeus Pater's throne. He now has a common enemy in sight, the gods. His aspects included Uranus, Vourukasha and Varuna. Xaryamen The god of connections and unity, he was the partner of Dyaus Peter and established laws of nature and society. He enforces justice and trade. Xaryomen is the god of marriage and healing. His aspects included Ahriman, Eremon and Ariomanus. Yama The lord of the underworld who supplies mankind with crops with his death. Yama was dismembered by his twin in order to create the world. Yama may have been the Cosmic Man or he did exist separately. As the first mortal to become divine, he is especially appealed to for help with trauma and to assist the dead. He is prayed to at funerals and whenever people remember their dead. Thus he was also the lord of the dead and ruler of the underworld. Yama's aspects are Yama, Yami, Kshaeta,Yam, Ymir and Jumis. Cosmology The Middle Realm: Atlantis Atlantis has yet to be discovered by any explorer. Under tons of ice, ruins of their paradise still remain. The Temple of Nepots: The Temple of the patron god of Atlantis, Nepots is a huge Grecian temple. The highest building to exist in Atlantis, when one enters the temple, they will see the towering statue of Nepots staring down at the. Though the statue of Nepots did not survive, the Temple managed to withstand the wrath of the gods. It remains as a testament to the Atlantean people's culture. '''The Gates to the Underworld: '''The Atlantean underworld is deep beneath the surface of Mount Erebus. Those who are brave enough to withstand the heat of the dormant volcano can find themselves in front of a huge arch. Sealed away by the gods with boulders, one if strong enough can open a tunnel through the existing obstacle. One can see a huge bridge that connects to the Atlantean underworld. The Underworld - The City of Death As ages past, the name of Indo-European underworld has been forgotten. The place takes a form of a large modern city that has been overrun by ghosts. Outside of the realm is a large sea reminscent of Atlantis and the Atlantic Ocean. The Underworld like most pantheons is a place full of dread and paradoxically life. The table of the judged is now a huge skyscraper that can be seen anywhere from the city. Yama once judged the dead and if they are worthy enough brought them to Welnos' realm. These days, souls of the deceased Atlanteans roam free to wild abandon causing distress and frustration amongst the chtonic deities. Kols does nothing to stop it much Welnos and Yama's anger. These days, the Underworld is usually avoided. The Gate of the Underworld On the other side of the Underworld, there is another towering gate. It has no door and it is the main gate from which the sun, Sehul sets and enter the underworld every night. No guards are maintained here during midday or midnight. During dawn or dusk, one can hear the deafening footbeats of horses coming from the gate and it is here that one of the Horse Twins guard the gates of the underworld so that the sun goddess can travel safely. It is not wise to disturb the god when he is on duty. Those who do will find themselves beheaded by him. The Fields of Welnos Welnos' realm is a paradise for those of pure and brave hearts. A beautiful, serene realm where the air smells of perfume and scented trees, one if alive will become swept away and reside in the fields forever. All memories of their past lives will be lost. Those who can resist the effects can drag the affected outside of the realm where they will regain all of their memories. Welnos' realm is a garden meticlously tended by him. Fruits grow everywhere and iridescent butterflies flutter around the souls of the dead. Welnos fashioned a palace mostly built of wood where he resides with his wife, Zhi. The Dying God during winter arrives in the underworld to tend the orchards of the dead. These days, the Fields have fallen to the disrepair and the ghosts of the dead wanders around unable to feel anything at all. The Woods of Suffering The Woods of Suffering are the complete opposite to Welnos' paradise. A realm of misery and torment, it is attended by the stern and unforgiving Kols. Unlike the souls of the Fields, the spirits of the Gardens remember what had happened to them very well and regret their misdeeds made in their past lives. These spirits huddle together in eternal winter and darkness. Once in a while, Kols would transform her spirits into crows, owls and ravens for a single night and bring them back to the human world. Kols herself dwells in the moist, dark cave in solitude except for an occasional visit by her sister, Dehnu and her favourite daughter, Hekwona. The walls of the cave is inscribed with all those who have died. The Realm of the Gods - Deivira Deivira is the a realm that was once an envy of all other pantheons. That was until of course the siege and banishment of the Pandaemonium to Antartica. Architectural brilliance of the Atlantean gods are now ruins. Still, Deivira is a geometric splendor. Five huge circular islands surround the tree of life at its center. #Dyeoru - the innermost island #Parvana #Men #Elen #Nepotium The Cities controlled by the gods still remain and have begun to resettle. The return of Deivira is what the gods are currently planning. The gods would revive Atlantis from its sunken (frozen) depths and back to the Earth though they are unaware what severe enviromental problems that would bring. The Fortress of Dyeus Pater The god of the day-lit resides in the first island. The fortress itself in the innermost island. There are meeting spaces and temporary living quarters for those who do business with the god. A huge part of the fortress has been destroyed. One can find the destroyed statues of the Sky-Father during the siege. Dyeus in his domain is attended by Arta and Pleto, his two wives. The Throne of Dyaus is carved to the world tree. The grand throne was made by Perkwunos for his father. When he sits from this throne, Dyaus-Pater oversees all in Deivira. He can be seen anywhere in Deivira, no one escapes his watchful eyes. The City of Nature The secondmost island houses the gods and spirits of nature. The realm is covered by trees and houses numerous spirits of nature. The walls and bridges that connect the realm are made of divine wood. Horses of Hekwona run free within the forests and grasslands of the city. Dehnu keeps the water between Dyeoru and Parvanu clean and pristine. Her rivers flow acorss Parvanu. The City is ruled by Penhunos, the god of the woodlands. Being a city, a temple complex, Priheh's lush gardens and shrines for other nature gods dominates Parvanu. The City of Nature was not affected by the battle due to its magical ability to regrow and replace any natural features if destroyed. After the siege, most shrines have been desecrated causing some minor gods to fade away from the minds of the Atlanteans. The City of Technology It is a huge mechanical city engulfs the third realm. The city is owned by Mehnu, the moon god of thinking. Technological prowess of the Atlantean civilization can be seen here. The City of Science can be described as a steampunk Alexandria or Carthage. The city is filled with machines that can be deemed impossible in the real world. Most citizens are the smartest Atlanteans of their generations to exist. Philosophers gather in meeting places and scientists and doctors would urgently discuss their latest breakthroughs. The largest structure in the city is the Moon Tower that can observe the movements of the heavens. The Mechanical City is currently in the state of disrepair. Most of its greatest thinkers have vanished leaving Mehnu's realm nearly deserted. The Moon Tower itself is not used. The City of Art The City of Art in contrast to the City of Technology is aesthetically pleasing. The City is owned Sehul, the goddess of the sun. The glamourous palaces he resides is made of gold and the trees that grow in her courtyard sprout diamonds and gems. Thanks of Priheh's permanent residence in this area, trees bear delicious fruits and grains for the travellers to eat. Ever since the siege, the City of Art has crumbled. Its monuments are destroyed and its sculptors and philosophers forcibly brought as slaves to the gods. Sehul's beautiful palace still remains untouched by the battles. The City of Day The City of Day is on the second-outermost island. Nothing is ever hidden in this realm. The City of Day is purely functional and her followers built unadorned structures built of wood in austerity. The City of Day is owned Hueos(tro) and the Horse Twins. As Hueos(tro) is the goddess of dawn, she has little time for decorations or distractions. A small sanctuary is dedicated to Hueos(tro). A sacred hearth burns in front of the goddess' statue for eternity. The City of Day was never destroyed unlike the other cities. The only places damaged are the shrines to the Horse Twins and Zemile, the goddess of the Earth. The Nepotispolis The Harbour City is located on the outermost island. The largest by far, legend has it that it takes a century to walk out from the Harbour City and return from another direction. The Harbour City is ruled by Nepot, the god of the unbridled sea and waves. The City resembles a large fishing town and a haven for Atlanteans who swam for pearls, trade in the sea or just fished. The Infinite Sea around the Harbour is placid enough to fish or sail. If one looks from the shore to the sea, they can only see the vast expanse of the fathomless water. Nepot himself roams Aps, the Infinite Sea with his wife, Nerrita, as he is not allowed in the Atlantean god-realm. Aps Aps, the Infinite Sea surrounds Deivira on all directions. Nepot, the god of the sea calms the waves when it is around the god-realm. Those who wish to go to Aps must understand something. There is no ocean floor for one to step on, no surface to break in order to breathe. There is no up or downs. Aps is the home for various extinct and monstrous creatures of the deep. Aps is also in junction with the Celestial Sea, the domain of Waraunos. Constellations at night retreat back to the Infinite Sea during the day. Waraunos can be found during the day but his presence can be utterly terrifying. At night, various creatures of constellations reside there making it a dangerous place to be.